I Never Forgot
by Awesomalicious
Summary: This one-shot story takes place at the time the Man in the Moon revives Jack from the lake, only the twist is that Jack still has his memories and remembers his past life as Jackson Overland. I hope you people like it.


**A.N- This idea came to me last night, so I immediately typed it down before I forgot. This is a one- shot story of the night when Jack rose out of the pond and became Jack Frost with a little bit of the next day, only in this version he didn't lose his memory and still remembered his past life. This is what I had in mind. Hope you guys like and Stay Awesome!**

* * *

**I Never Forgot**

The last thing he remembered was seeing his scared sister's face before feeling the chilling waters envelope him under the broken bits of thin ice. He didn't know how long it had been, but by the looks of moonlight, it had been awhile. He could still feel the cold around him, only this time, it didn't bother him.

He held his breath as he watched himself rise closer to the sealed surface of the newly formed ice. Before he had time to react, his face became in contact with the frozen surface. It surprised him when his body started to continue upward through the shifting ice. When he was no longer concealed below, his body continued to rise above the icey hole he'd created. He gasped for air as his eyes met the full moon in the midnight sky, shining brighter and bolder than ever before. Breaking his gaze, he found himself in midair above the frozen pond, which came closer and closer to touching his feet.

Expecting to feel the frigid water touch his feet, Jack was shocked when the ice reformed below when his feet touched down on a solid surface. He examined his hands, which had lost their warm skin tone and we're now cold and pale. Was he... dead? No! Jackson Overland didn't believe in absurd things as ghosts!

Turning around, his eyes fell upon the broken branch Jack had kept as his staff. Almost slipping and falling, he managed to make it over to the twisted stick abandoned on the pond. Jack knelt down to pick it up, but quickly shielded his eyes when a bright light emitted from the end of his staff. Looking back, he saw a patch of ice form on top of the already frozen surface. Curious, Jack carried the staff to a nearby tree and tapped the end on the wooden surface. Jack's eyes widened to see the bark of the tree continually be covered with a thin layer of frost. He then took the other end of his staff and tapped it against another tree trunk, which gave him the same result as the first.

He looked up and down the branch, which he found the same as before, only to be covered in a small layer of frost, probably from being out in the cold so long. Jack looked back at the spot on the pond he had earlier fell through. He'd been in the frozen water for hours. How was he still alive? Jack shrugged the question off and began walking across the pond's surface, dragging his staff behind to form a line of ice across the surface.

At one point, Jack had slipped and almost fell against the hard ice behind him. Something had caught him before impact and lifted him back up, but instead of putting him back on his feet, the source had lifted him up into the sky. Jack looked down at the landscape, slightly smiling at the beautiful view in the moonlight. The happy feeling didn't last long when it dawned on him that he was floating in midair high above the ground. His fear only worsened when he suddenly found himself plummeting towards a nearby tree. He hit many branches before running into a thicker and sturdier branch of the evergreen. That'd had to break a bone. When Jack checked himself for broken limbs, he found he had none. Strangely, he didn't even find evidence of a single bruise. Looking up to where he was earlier, he realized what had kept him up there was the wind.

Bringing his head down from the sky, his heart leapt when he saw the glowing light from the fires surrounded by log cabins that was his small village. Excited to get back to tell his friends and family what had happened, Jack started his journey down the tree. Only being a foot lower than he previously was, the wind came back and blew him off the tree. Instead of putting him back on the ground, it carried him back to his village.

Still not entirely sure on how to control the wind, Jack landed clumsily, tumbling into a pile snow. Getting up, Jack brushed off the snow from his cloak and turned towards the warmth of his village, wearing a smile.

Jack waved and said hello to fellow neighbors as he passed by on the way to his home. Before proceeding to walk in, Jack looked through the window to find his family together on the couch, each one with a sad expression on their face with tears to match. The saddest of the three was Emily, he little sister, who his parents were trying to comfort. He wondered why everyone was so sad until he heard his mother say, "We miss him, too." behind the window. Did they really think he was...dead?

Paying closer attention to the window, he realized his appearance had changed. He already knew he was pale, but what he saw shocked him. Instead of himself with brown hair and chocolate eyes, he saw an identical boy that had white, almost grey, hair with ice blue eyes. Jack backed away from his reflection.

He turned his head towards the stomping of feet that came from one of Emily's little friends, who was running towards Jack. "Bentley, what's going on? Why is everyone sad?" But instead of a response the black haired boy ran straight through him as if he wasn't there at all. Jack began to hyperventilate. His knees collapsed underneath him and fell to the ground. His heart dropped at what he heard next. "Is it true?" asked Bentley. "Yes." sobbed Emily. "Jack's gone!" The cries grew louder, attracting nearby neighbors with curiosity.

As more and more people walked through and past Jack, he ran away from the crowd, overwhelmed. Tears began to form in his now blue eyes. He began to walk back towards the pond, his head lowered towards the ground. He only lifted it up once when it seemed the moon illuminated brighter than it had earlier, trying to get his attention. He knew it was trying to tell him something, but it didn't say much. He only heard it say that his name was Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack had spent the night on a rock next to the pond. He woke up the following morning, hoping last night was all an unusual dream, but when he went over to look at his reflection in the ice of the pond, his white hair and blue eyes confirmed it was all real.

Jack sniffled and brushed off the frozen stream on his cheek left from one of his tears. Jack walked around the pond, tapping his staff against passing trees and watched as frost covered the wood.

Jack sighed. He knew his life would never be the same, that he may never be able to socialize with his friends. Never make the little kids laugh again. Never to be seen or heard by Emily ever again. Jack forced himself to hold back his tears, even if he was truly alone. He kicked at rocks that he came across on his path.

His depression turned into shock was he suddenly felt something pull him up from underneath. He first thought it was the wind again until he saw he was dangling from a rope on a branch. Of course. He got caught in one of his traps he set for foxes and rabbits. Jack tried to reach upward towards his ankle to release himself, but was beaten by gravity and continued to dangle there. "Hello?! Hello! Can someone help me down?! Please?!" He soon remembered that no one could hear him, that was, most people. From behind him came the rustling of small feet.

"Do you need help?" asked a young, feminine voice.

"Uh yeah. A little." Jack tried to turn to the source of the voice, but failed to even get a glimpse of the child.

The girl sniffled. "Okay. Hold on." She climbed up the tree to the branch and untied the knot that restrained the teenage boy, causing him to fall head first.

"Ow!"

The little girl climbed back down. "Sorry." she said. "I didn't think about the impact."

"That's okay." Jack said, getting up. "I'm just glad to be down."

"What's your name?" The child asked.

"Jack." he answered, brushing dirt off his sleeves. Sobs immediately started behind him when he responded. He turned to his rescuer and found a little girl with medium length hair that was as brown as his hair used to be, crying into her arms and knees.

It was Emily. Out of all the people to find him stuck in his own trap was his little sister. "Hey, kiddo. What's wrong?" He kneeled down to her level.

Without looking up at him, she muffled, "My brother's name was Jack." She continued to cry. "He's gone!"

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered from the unexpected feeling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I saw him fall into the pond! He never came out!" He placed his other hand on her unoccupied shoulder.

Thinking of what to say, he hesitated to respond.

In a low voice, he whispered, "Emily."

Her buried head shot up and looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "Jack?" He smiled and nodded. Her heart began to soar. She hadn't lost her brother! He was right here with her! "Jack!" She flung her small figure at him, the weight pushing him over. She clung to his neck in a hug. Any tears from her chocolate were no longer sad, but were tears of joy. "I thought I had lost you forever." she said.

"Don't worry." he replied. "I'm here."

Looking back at him, she realized he was...different. "Why is your hair white? And since when did you have blue eyes?"

"Yeah, I don't know why it happened, but it did. But don't worry. I'm still the same Jack you know and love."

He brought his arms around her and brought her closer to his chest, embracing her with a brotherly hug.

She shivered. "Jack, you're cold."

Jack sighed. "I know."

"But I don't care, as long as you're here."

Jack smiled, running his pale hand through her shining, brown hair.

Pulling herself away from Jack's chest, she looked back at him as he sat up. "Come on, Jack. Let's go home." Emily grabbed her brother's hand and helped the teen up. Once he was on his bare feet, the two walked to the village together, still holding each other's hands.

Behind them, the Man in the Moon watched as his new future Guardian strolled off with his sister before disappearing behind the horizon, letting the sun shine upon a new start.


End file.
